Un sentiment nouveau
by Zaaaaz0102
Summary: Ma première fanfiction à propos d'un couple que j'ai adoré il y a déjà quelques années Mike Cutter / Connie Rubirosa... S'il reste encore quelques fans, laissez moi vos avis... Merci
1. Chapter 1

Dans une autre vie, Michael Cutter aurait fait un excellent joueur de poker tant il parvenait à dissimuler ses émotions. Bien sûr il lui arrivait de s'énerver, surtout lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à ses fins ou lorsque quelqu'un s'en prenait directement à ceux qui lui étaient chers, son ADA Connie Rubirosa par exemple. Son sens inné de la justice et son flegme faisaient de lui l'un des EADA les plus réputés et craints de Manhattan et son taux de condamnation en était la preuve. Mais derrière cette « poker face » se cachait un homme sensible, aussi doué d'éloquence que de culture, à la fois impulsif et passionné. Il est de coutume de dire que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, ceux de Mike Cutter ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. D'un bleu acier, ils reflétaient parfaitement son intelligence et avaient cette lueur étrange quand cette même Connie entrait dans son champ de vision.

Connie…

Son esprit, d'ordinaire si rationnel, ne put s'empêcher de vagabonder vers elle. Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant elle mais il était bluffé par elle. Il admirait tout chez elle : sa malice et la vivacité de son esprit qui lui avaient permis de se sortir d'une bien mauvaise situation à plusieurs reprises, sa gentillesse et son fort caractère hérité de ses origines hispaniques et bien évidemment son allure. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, le savait surement mais n'en jouait pas. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler combien elle lui en avait voulu après cette histoire avec le juré… Elle était époustouflante grâce à sa classe naturelle, sa discrétion et sa modestie, autant de qualités qu'il appréciait réellement chez une femme. Son employée dans les faits, elle était devenue une véritable collaboratrice, son égal et plus encore son garde-fou, la seule en qui il plaçait toute sa confiance, la seule qui pouvait le ramener à la raison lorsqu'il franchissait les limites ou s'apprêtait à dépasser les bornes.

Il balaya ses pensées d'un revers de main. Il se l'était bien souvent répété : il ne voulait pas mélanger les deux aspects de sa vie. C'était une manière de se protéger et de la protéger…

##

Connie Rubirosa était fière du chemin parcouru. Elle, descendante d'immigrés, était aujourd'hui une ADA reconnue par ses pairs pour son travail et ses compétences. Son expérience auprès de Jack McCoy lui avait permis de continuer à travailler pour le compte du bureau des procureurs de Manhattan, plus particulièrement auprès de Michael Cutter et ce, depuis quelques années maintenant. Professionnellement elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier sa situation: son boss avait une confiance aveugle en son jugement et lui permettait de mener seule certaines affaires, d'ici peu son mentor - Jack McCoy - allait même la nommer EADA à son tour... Son abnégation et les fruits de son travail allaient enfin être reconnus! Que de nuits et de week-ends consacrés à élaborer des stratégies, à préparer les témoins ou trouver des arguments imparables! Mais cela en valait la peine, d'autant plus qu'en règle générale elle ne travaillait jamais seule...

Mike Cutter...

Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui: au tribunal l'assistant lors des procès, au bureau l'aidant dans ses recherches et dans son travail de préparation. Il était exigeant et perfectionniste mais elle s'en accommodait dans la mesure où il était au moins aussi exigeant envers lui-même. Leur relation était empreinte d'un fort respect mutuel mais également d'un véritable attachement l'un à l'autre. Et les affaires difficiles à gérer, où ils avaient parfois pu s'accrocher, n'avaient fait que renforcer leurs liens. Si l'affaire Marcus Woll était maintenant loin derrière eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder en mémoire les paroles de son ancien amant, lui révélant les sentiments de Mike à son égard. Elle savait pourtant depuis un cours de sociologie suivi lors de sa première année de droit que le choix du conjoint n'était jamais le fruit du hasard et que le milieu professionnel était l'endroit le plus propice pour y rencontrer son futur mari. De toute manière, la pauvreté de sa vie sociale ne laissait guère de place à d'autres possibilités.

Elle sourit à la pensée de considérer Mike autrement que comme son supérieur hiérarchique. On ne l'y reprendrait plus et ce, même si Mike n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Marcus Woll...


	2. Chapter 2

Un nouveau cas à gérer traînait sur son bureau mais Mike n'avait pas encore l'envie de s'y mettre, lui pourtant si impatient de rendre la justice.

 _Mon bon vieux Mike, il est enfin temps d'assumer tes sentiments pour elle_ , se dit-il intérieurement, _tu ne peux pas juste faire comme si elle n'est qu'une simple collègue pour toi._ Il se promit de saisir sa chance à la fin de ce cas…

Revenant à la réalité, il se saisit du dossier devant lui et le parcourut rapidement : après une longue enquête, le proxénète Rufus S. avait été arrêté. La mise en accusation devait se faire le lendemain mais l'affaire risquait de se corser, Rufus avouant n'être qu'un maillon d'une chaîne impliquant des notables new-yorkais…

Mike appela Connie dans son bureau afin de lui exposer la situation :

\- _Il va nous falloir jouer serrer Connie. Rufus ne veut pas tomber tout seul et implique des juges, avocats, hommes politiques et d'affaires. Si nous voulons démanteler tout le réseau, nous devons être extrêmement prudents, veiller à ce que toutes les procédures soient recevables. Je ne veux aucune erreur sur ce dossier. Faites attention à vous également, ceux que l'on s'apprête à faire tomber n'auront aucune pitié et dieu seul sait de quoi ils sont capables._

\- _Je suis prête à travailler nuit et jour sur ce dossier Mike, croyez-moi,_ lui répondit Connie avec un sourire rassurant.

Malgré la pression accompagnant ce dossier, Mike sourit intérieurement à cette perspective.

\- _Bien, nous avons rendez-vous avec Rufus à Rikers. Visiblement il a beaucoup de choses à nous raconter_.

##

\- _Donc, qu'avez-vous à nous dire Rufus ?_

Le proxénète regarda son avocat qui prit la parole :

\- _Mon client ne s'exprimera pas tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'offre sur la table._

\- _Vous n'êtes pas réellement en position de négocier Rufus ! Les faits sont là et vous avez été arrêté en flagrant délit. Votre culpabilité ne fera aucun doute pour le jury. Toutefois votre collaboration sera prise en compte._

Rufus regarda son avocat qui l'encouragea à parler d'un signe de tête puis se tourna vers Mike et Connie.

\- _Je veux être certain d'être protégé. Si je vous révèle ce que je sais, c'est ma vie qui est menacée. Ils ont le bras long et sont infiltrés partout. Ils sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle._

\- _Qui « ils », Rufus ? Il me faut des noms !_ s'agaça Mike.

\- _Je ne vous dirai rien tant que je n'aurais pas la garantie d'être protégé d'eux !_

 _\- Bien… Vous serez placé à l'isolement jusqu'à votre procès et bénéficierez d'une plus grande protection ensuite._

Alors Rufus raconta son histoire, les circonstances l'ayant amené à devenir proxénète mais surtout révéla les noms de plusieurs personnalités publiques.

\- _Vous n'avez aucune idée à qui vous avez affaire… Dès lors qu'ils sauront que je vous ai balancé, ils vous mettront la pression. Tout comme moi, ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Un conseil, regardez toujours derrière vous…_ Puis s'adressant directement à Connie, _Surtout vous charmante dame. Votre joli minois va les attirer comme des hyènes autour de la chaire fraiche._

\- _Les menaces ne me font pas peur, Rufus !_ se défendit Connie.

\- _Oh mais ce ne sont pas des menaces, cher Maître, c'est un avertissement._

Mike se leva, sitôt imité par son assistante.

\- _Bien, je crois que nous avons terminé._

##

Une fois sortis de la prison, Mike s'adressa enfin à Connie alors qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux :

\- _Connie, nous devons prendre ces menaces au sérieux. Les personnes mises en cause ont beaucoup à perdre et seront prêtes à tout pour ne pas voir leur nom traîner dans la boue. Je veux que vous soyez placée sous protection policière._

\- _Mike, je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma sécurité mais vous risquez aussi votre vie…_

\- _Connie_ , répéta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, _je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, je ne le supporterai pas…_

\- _Mike…_ souffla Connie en lui rendant l'intensité de son regard.

Ce regard Mike arriva à le déchiffrer et il y perçut un espoir, l'espoir de la réciprocité de ses sentiments.


	3. Chapter 3

De retour au bureau, Mike alla s'entretenir avec Jack McCoy, non seulement pour l'informer de la situation et de ce qui se tramait mais également pour écouter ses recommandations. Au cours de leurs années de collaboration, Mike s'était opposé à Jack plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter mais malgré cela ses conseils avisés lui étaient toujours nécessaires, encore plus dans ce genre de cas où sa fougue pouvait lui attirer nombre d'ennuis. Leur lien était spécial, fait d'admiration et de respect mutuel et Jack considérait Mike comme son remplaçant légitime quand il prendrait sa retraite. Mais Mike devait se l'avouer, il enviait la relation qu'entretenaient Jake et Connie. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble bien avant son arrivée au bureau et en gardaient des liens spéciaux, bien au-delà de la simple relation professionnelle.

\- _Mike, c'est un coup de pied dans la fourmilière que vous venez de donner avec les révélations de Rufus. J'espère que vous savez où vous mettez les pieds…_

\- _Rassurez-vous Jack, les accusations de Rufus sont solides et les mandats que nous avons demandés pour fouiller dans les affaires des divers protagonistes du réseau nous permettrons de mettre tout ce beau monde derrière les barreaux pendant un long moment._

\- _Bien. Cette croisade pour la justice…_

\- _Jack ! Ce n'est pas une croisade, c'est juste la justice !_

Jack regarda Mike d'un air satisfait, un léger sourire illuminant son visage cerclé de rides. Il se retrouvait tellement en lui quelques années auparavant, animé de cette quête pour la justice, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Leur échange continua un moment, Jack écoutant attentivement Mike exposant sa stratégie, lui prodiguant des conseils sur comment manœuvrer habilement afin de ne pas laisser la moindre chance à la défense.

##

Mike avait enfin obtenu les mandats de perquisition nécessaires à la poursuite de l'enquête et le minutieux travail qui consistait à éplucher les comptes bancaires et relevés téléphoniques du juge Cartwell, des avocats Smith et Conrad, de David Bonanza, PDG d'une multinationale en vogue, principales figures incriminées par Rufus. La soirée s'annonçait longue et surtout laborieuse. Seule la perspective de passer la soirée avec Connie lui remonta le moral.

Elle était assise dans la salle de conférence au milieu de piles de dossiers, penchée au-dessus d'un relevé de compte, les sourcils froncés. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la distraire. Mike déposa un café devant elle - son préféré – et prit lui-même un dossier en haut de la pile.

\- _Tenez, vous allez en avoir besoin…_

 _\- Merci Mike. Tous ces chiffres commencent à s'embrouiller dans mon cerveau et je ne vois aucune irrégularité…_

\- _Il y en a une._ Assura un Mike déterminé. _Un virement, un dépôt important, quoi que ce soit... Ils ont forcément commis une erreur, ils ne peuvent être aussi prudents._

Les heures s'égrenaient et l'impatience de Mike était maintenant perceptible. Il faisait les cents pas dans la salle, un relevé bancaire dans une main et sa batte de baseball posée sur son épaule.

\- _Connie !_ cria-t-il brusquement. _Je crois que je tiens quelque chose !_

Connie sursauta et regarda son patron d'un air interrogateur. Mike déposa le papier devant elle et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour lui montrer la ligne suspecte. Cette proximité nouvelle, pourtant habituelle, les fit frissonner.

 _Après toute une journée de travail et une soirée déjà bien entamée, comment Connie pouvait-elle rester aussi fraîche et sentir encore bon,_ pensa Mike.

 _Mon dieu, s'il reste au-dessus de moi encore longtemps je ne vais plus répondre de rien_ , se dit Connie. Etait-ce son odeur, mélange de son eau de toilette, du parfum de son linge et de ses effluves corporels, qui la mettait dans cet état ? Ou tout simplement la fatigue d'une journée stressante et bien remplie ? Toujours est-il que Connie sentit la chaleur monter dans ses joues et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. _Ma pauvre Connie, tu es ridicule. On dirait une adolescente amoureuse de son professeur qui ne veut pas être prise sur le fait. Rappelle-toi comment ce type de comportement t'a joué des tours par le passé._ Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci. Elle n'était plus cette jeune femme débutante et surtout ses sentiments étaient beaucoup plus profonds.

Mike se redressa et se dirigea vers le tableau blanc présent dans la salle. Il y nota ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Connie ne put s'empêcher de sourire au ton passionné de Mike et à ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Mike le nota.

 _\- Quoi ?_ s'interrompit Mike.

 _\- Rien… Vous êtes juste… tellement attendrissant lorsque vous faites une découverte._

Mike lui sourit en retour. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant par la même occasion, ce qui le rendit encore plus sexy pour Connie. Ils se remirent au travail, sans succès. Au bout d'une heure Mike s'arrêta et se frotta le visage, l'air las.

\- _Je pense que l'on devrait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. La fatigue nous rend improductifs. De toute manière ces dossiers ne s'évaporeront pas…_

Connie soupira de soulagement, elle ne serait plus bonne à rien aujourd'hui. Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent du bâtiment sans apercevoir la voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, à l'intérieure de laquelle deux hommes les prenaient en photo…


	4. Chapter 4

Lors de son audition de mise en accusation, Rufus S. avait décidé de plaider coupable, sachant pertinemment qu'il encourait une peine plus lourde s'il avait à affronter un jury. Juste avant d'être ramené vers sa cellule, il eut le temps de s'adresser à Mike.

\- _Les murs des prisons ont des oreilles Monsieur Cutter, cela ne fait que commencer._

##

Revenu au bureau du DA, il trouva Connie plongée dans les dossiers, assise au même endroit que la veille.

\- _Si nous n'étions pas sortis ensemble hier soir, je jurerais que vous avez passé la nuit ici !_ la taquina Mike. Connie lui sourit en retour.

\- _Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ?_ poursuivit-il.

\- _En étudiant de plus près les relevés téléphoniques de Cartwell, Smith et Conrad, j'ai repéré des conversations suspectes, régulières, brèves, à des heures tardives et surtout toutes dirigées vers un même numéro. J'ai recherché le titulaire de la ligne, il s'agit d'un courtier en assurance, inconnu des services de police. Je me disais qu'on pourrait lui rendre une petite visite. Prendre l'air me ferait le plus grand bien en plus, mon patron est un vrai tortionnaire !_ lui répondit Connie dans un rire.

 _Mon dieu ce rire_ , Mike pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à l'écouter. Il leva un sourcil à la pique de son assistante et approuva son idée. Connie ramassa ses affaires et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Dans un geste de galanterie, Mike posa quelques instants sa main dans le dos de Connie et sentit un frisson la parcourir en la faisant se raidir. Mais ce n'était pas une quelconque gêne ou indisposition qui traversait Connie, simplement la sensation d'un geste intime.

##

La visite de courtoisie au courtier, Kurt Leland, n'en fut rapidement plus une. Leland avait réponse à toutes les questions soulevées par les deux avocats. La précision de ses réponses sur des évènements remontant à plusieurs mois n'en paraissait que plus douteuse, comme s'il savait qu'on lui poserait ces questions. Evidemment il invoqua son droit à ne rien dire et exigea un mandat lorsque Mike et Connie voulurent approfondir leur visite à son domicile.

\- Bon au moins nous savons avec certitude qu'il est impliqué dans ce réseau et semble même en être au centre. Si l'on veut le faire tomber, il va falloir trouver des éléments concrets prouvant sa culpabilité. Je vais demander un nouveau mandat avec les informations obtenues ce matin cela ne devrait pas poser de problème au juge de nous le signer rapidement… affirma Mike

##

Effectivement, le juge chargé de leur cas avait signé le mandat et Lupo et Bernard avaient rapidement pu aller se présenter chez Leland pour saisir son matériel informatique et des dossiers placés dans son coffre-fort qu'il avait vainement tenté de dissimuler. Alors que les services informatiques de la police se chargeaient de récupérer les informations contenues dans les ordinateurs et autres disques durs, toute la paperasse était venue s'ajouter à la pile de dossiers déjà présents dans la salle de conférence.

 _\- Bon travail Détectives_ , souligna Mike.

 _\- Eh ben, bon courage les gars_ , compatit Lupo, s'excusant de ne pouvoir rester aider.

Avant de s'atteler – encore ce soir – à l'épluchage des dossiers, Mike proposa, compte tenu de l'heure, de passer commande de nourriture chinoise et de cafés.

Installés en face l'un de l'autre, Mike et Connie mangeaient en silence. Connie semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Mike le nota.

\- _A quoi pensez-vous ?_

\- _Vous savez, en épluchant tous ces dossiers, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'implication de Bonanza, aucun contact avec les autres suspects, pas d'opérations bancaires douteuses… Rien. Soit il est plus malin que les autres, soit Rufus nous a orienté vers une mauvaise piste…_

\- _Pourquoi le mouiller dans toute cette affaire, je veux dire… Dans quel but ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas… Vieille rancœur ? Les rumeurs sont des tueuses de carrière, Mike._

Mike acquiesça et resta les yeux rivés sur son ADA.

\- _J'aime travailler avec vous Connie. Vous savez,_ hésita Mike, _je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exprimer mes sentiments mais je dois dire que vous m'êtes d'une aide incroyable, Connie. Pas seulement sur ce cas…_

\- _Nous formons une plutôt bonne équipe, nous deux, non ?_ lui répondit Connie dans un sourire.

 _Mon dieu, quel sourire…_ Il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à la regarder sourire, à la faire sourire. Ce simple sourire parvenait à le réchauffer d'une multitude de manières et ne fit que renforcer son envie de lui révéler la puissance des sentiments à son égard. _Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, Mike, vous êtes au milieu d'une affaire sensible, tu dois rester concentré, elle aussi… Vite en finir avec ce dossier._ Mais pour l'instant il avait juste besoin de prolonger ce moment.

\- _Je ne m'imagine pas devoir travailler sans vous._

\- _Mike…_ il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase.

\- _C'est vrai Connie. Tôt ou tard vous allez vous-même devenir EADA, vous le méritez, et ce jour, je vais perdre…_

\- _Une collègue…_

\- _Non bien plus que cela._

\- _Eh bien la question ne se pose pas encore_ , le rassura Connie. _Et quand bien même je ne serai plus votre collègue, je serai toujours là. Je ne compte aller nulle part, Mike. Ma vie est ici, à New York_ , poursuivit Connie avec conviction tout en regardant Mike droit dans les yeux. Son regard en disait bien plus sur son état d'esprit. On pouvait non seulement y lire sa détermination mais également l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers son patron. Elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Sentant la confusion rosir ses joues, elle toussota et ajouta :

\- _Nous devrions probablement nous remettre au travail…_

\- _Probablement…_ sourit Mike ébouriffant ses cheveux et relevant les manches de sa chemise.

Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur les dossiers de Leland, échangeant par moment leurs informations. Les heures défilèrent rapidement. Bien après 23h, Connie ne put réprimer un bâillement et s'en excusa. Mike regarda sa montre et ajouta :

\- _Votre patron est définitivement un tortionnaire ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer._ Il referma son dossier et se leva. Connie ne se fit pas prier pour l'imiter. Elle enfila son manteau et se figea lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour constater la présence de Mike juste en face d'elle. Quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il avança la main gauche vers le visage de Connie pour repositionner une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa main s'attarda sur sa joue, l'effleurant avec douceur. Connie se saisit de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle embrassa la paume de sa main avec une tendresse infinie. Mike la regarda intensément et eut l'impression que son cœur avait arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes. Dieu que ce baiser était sensuel ! Il se rapprocha encore de Connie, leurs souffles pouvant désormais se mélanger. Il inclina sa tête de manière à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

\- _Connie…_ Il captura enfin ses lèvres dans un baiser. Leur premier baiser était juste à leur image, à la fois doux et passionné. Le manque d'air les sépara mais ils ne purent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent dans cette proximité nouvelle, leurs fronts collés.

\- _Cela va se compliquer…_ soupira Connie.

\- _Non,_ coupa brusquement Mike, _nous devons être patients, c'est tout. Quand cette affaire sera terminée…_ Et de nouveau Mike attira Connie dans un baiser. A contre cœur ils s'arrachèrent de leur étreinte et sortirent du bureau. Pour marcher les quelques mètres les dirigeant vers leurs chemins respectifs, Connie avait passé son bras dans celui de Mike. Cela lui semblait si naturel ce soir. Au moment de se séparer, Mike lui embrassa la tempe et murmura :

\- Bonne nuit Connie.

En regagnant chacun de leur côté leur domicile, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de repenser à cette fin de soirée. L'aube, pour eux, d'un sentiment nouveau…


	5. Chapter 5

C'est avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension que Mike attendait de revenir à son bureau. Il avait dû passer toute la matinée au tribunal pour gérer les différents cas et n'avait donc pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser Connie. En repensant aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés hier soir, un large sourire illumina son visage. Sur le chemin du retour, il prit leurs cafés préférés. A défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau, il aurait quand même cette petite attention pour elle.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son bureau, il fut surpris par son absence. Il se renseigna auprès de ses collègues mais personne ne semblait avoir vu Connie au bureau ce matin. Inquiet, il lui envoya un sms afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Incapable de tenir en place, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack.

\- _Jack, vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de Connie aujourd'hui ?_

\- _Non, pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas. J'étais à la Cour toute la matinée et elle devait rester ici pour récupérer les informations des ordinateurs de Leland. Mais personne ne l'a vue…_

\- _Elle allait bien hier ?_

\- _Oui oui, on s'est quitté tard mais elle allait parfaitement bien._

\- _Hum hum…_

\- _Quoi ? Jack ! Si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le-moi !_

\- _Un mauvais pressentiment… Rufus ne vous a-t-il pas averti qu'en remuant toute cette merde, vous risqueriez de vous attirer des ennuis ?_

Cette fois-ci l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur les traits de Mike. Il appela les détectives Lupo et Bernard pour les mettre au courant. Eux pourraient aller vérifier le domicile de Connie. Et si les menaces de Rufus s'étaient concrétisées ?

##

Plus tôt dans la matinée, au domicile de l'ADA Consuela Rubirosa…

Son réveil avait sonné à 7h, comme tous les matins. Mais aujourd'hui serait différent. Connie se leva comme elle s'était endormie, avec un large sourire sur les lèvres et ses pensées dirigées vers Mike. Elle ne savait pas où cela allait les mener mais elle était sûre de ses sentiments, rassurée également que Mike ressente la même chose qu'elle. Bien sûr ils allaient devoir en parler quand l'affaire serait terminée mais en attendant elle voulait juste profiter de cette période de séduction réciproque. Après un rapide café, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit plus de temps que d'habitude pour se préparer. Elle choisit soigneusement une tenue mettant ses courbes parfaitement en valeur. Elle posa un léger maquillage sur son visage, son teint encore hâlé suffisait largement pour lui donner bonne mine. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa que pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle voulait plaire à un homme. Oh il n'y avait aucune honte à cela mais Connie avait plutôt pour habitude de ne pas laisser le regard des autres avoir une influence sur ses manières d'être ou d'agir et s'était toujours refusée d'user de ses atouts naturels pour arriver à ses fins. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace avant de sortir de chez elle. En sortant de son immeuble elle croisa Doug, son voisin de palier et ami. Ils discutèrent brièvement en se promettant de s'organiser une sortie le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le café au coin de la rue pour récupérer son habituel café, elle ne remarqua pas les deux hommes qui s'amenaient rapidement vers elle. Arrivés à sa hauteur, un des hommes se positionna dans son dos, tellement proche d'elle qu'elle sentit comme un objet métallique et froid contre son dos. L'autre homme lui fit face et la menaça :

\- Dites quoi que ce soit et vous êtes morte en moins de temps qu'il vous en faut pour comprendre ce qu'il vous arrive. N'essayez même pas d'attraper votre téléphone ou de vous échapper, l'issue sera la même.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ma belle. Allez maintenant, monte dans cette voiture !

Malheureusement pour Connie les rues à cette heure de la matinée étaient presque désertes. Elle suivit les deux hommes alors que la peur la gagnait.

##

Alors que Lupo et Bernard frappaient frénétiquement à la porte de Connie sans obtenir de réponse, la porte d'en face s'ouvrit sur un homme, la trentaine environ, visiblement encore endormi.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous recherchez Connie ? Qui êtes-vous d'abord ?_

\- _Détectives Lupo et Bernard, NYPD. Vous la connaissez ?_

\- _Bien sûr ! On est voisin depuis quelques années. Vous ne la trouverez pas ici, elle est partie travailler ce matin._

\- _A quelle heure ?_

\- _Comme tous les matins, 8h30. On se croise souvent. C'est l'heure à laquelle je rentre, je suis gérant d'un club non loin d'ici. Désolé, je suis Doug,_ se présenta l'homme en serrant la main des deux policiers. _Vous savez les gars, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, Connie parle souvent de vous._

Cela fit sourire les deux policiers alors que Mike les rejoignait. Quand il se présenta rapidement, Doug le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- _Doug, Connie ne s'est pas présentée à son travail ce matin. Vous ne savez pas ce qui a pu se passer ?_

\- _Non, non… Quand je l'ai croisé ce matin, elle allait bien, même mieux que ça. Elle était différente de d'habitude, encore plus rayonnante, heureuse et impatiente d'aller travailler._

Cette dernière remarque rendit Mike heureux : il était à l'origine de cette bonne humeur matinale. Un sourire éclaira brièvement son visage avant que l'inquiétude ne le gagne de nouveau.

\- _Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?_ demanda Doug, soudainement inquiet à son tour.

\- _Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant… Vous n'avez rien observé de suspect en arrivant chez vous ? Vous savez, des gens qui n'ont pas l'habitude d'être là, des voitures, quoi que ce soit…_

\- _Non, désolé les gars. La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir croisé Connie. Elle est tellement… belle. Enfin c'est plus que cela, bien sûr._ Quand son regard croisa celui de Mike, il put voir passer un très bref éclair de colère et ajouta : _Vous savez, je bosse toute la nuit alors le matin la seule chose qui me maintient éveillé c'est de savoir que mon lit n'est plus très loin. Je suis navré de ne pouvoir vous aider davantage…_

Alors que les 3 hommes s'apprêtaient à partir, Doug se remémora une habitude de Connie.

\- _Oh maintenant que j'y pense, vous devriez aller au café au coin de la rue. Connie s'y arrête toujours pour prendre sa dose de caféine._

Les trois hommes se précipitèrent au café mais malheureusement pour eux, Connie n'y était pas passée ce matin. Ils vérifièrent dans la rue si des caméras de vidéosurveillance pourraient les aider. Une caméra, positionnée de l'autre côté de la rue, au-dessus d'une banque, attira leur attention. Ils demandèrent à l'agent de sécurité de l'agence de vérifier les bandes. L'angle de vue n'était pas optimal mais permettait d'avoir une vision assez dégagée de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils reconnurent Connie se dirigeant vers le café, bientôt abordée par deux hommes… La suite ne fit que confirmer leur crainte. Le visage de Mike se décomposa, ce que remarqua Bernard qui tenta de le réconforter en posant amicalement une main sur son épaule.

\- _On va la retrouver Mike…_

Ils embarquèrent la bande avec eux afin de la confier aux services informatiques de la police qui ainsi pourrait mieux l'exploiter. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer, Mike sentit son téléphone vibrer. Son cœur bondit lorsqu'il reconnut l'expéditeur… Connie Rubirosa.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelque part à New York, au cours de la matinée…

\- _Mademoiselle Rubirosa, quel bonheur de vous rencontrer enfin ! Rufus ne m'avait pas menti, vous êtes incroyablement belle ! J'espère que mes hommes n'ont pas été grossiers avec vous._

Connie reconnut immédiatement Leland, l'un des principaux accusés dans l'affaire.

\- _Eh bien, je pense que votre implication dans ce réseau de proxénétisme ne fait désormais plus aucun doute…_

Smith se rapprocha vivement de Connie et d'une main saisit brutalement son visage.

\- _Connie, Connie, je suis navré que vous appreniez de cette manière à vous mêler de vos affaires. Je n'imagine pas la tête de ce cher Mike Cutter lorsqu'il va découvrir que l'on retient sa chère et tendre partenaire…_ Ses hommes de main lui apportèrent le téléphone portable de Connie.

- _Oh, aucune nouvelle de sa part, quelle déception…_ se fendit Leland d'un rire déplaisant. _N'est-il pas inquiet de ne pas vous voir au bureau ?_

Connie lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Leland la gifla violemment, fendant sa lèvre. Connie porta la main à son visage pour stopper le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre tout en soutenant le regard de son agresseur.

\- _Magnifique et avec du caractère, j'aime ça ! Alors… vous alliez me répondre…_

\- _Il n'est pas au bureau. Mike doit passer la matinée à la Cour. Il n'y sera pas avant le déjeuner_ , lâcha finalement Connie.

\- _Parfait, nous le contacterons plus tard. Cela nous laisse le temps de faire connaissance_ …

Connie fut emmenée dans une petite pièce. Une fois seule, elle essaya de se remémorer chaque détail de l'endroit dans lequel elle était. Depuis son appartement, la route lui avait paru interminable mais son constat était biaisé en raison de la densité de circulation à cette heure. Finalement ils étaient arrivés dans un endroit un peu à l'écart de l'agitation de Manhattan. Il s'agissait d'entrepôts désaffectés mais qui visiblement servaient de repère aux trafics de Leland et de ses associés. Sa joue meurtrie la brûlait maintenant… Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre. Elle s'assit sur le sol, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux et laissa ses pensées dériver vers quelque chose de plus rassurant, la soirée de la veille par exemple… Elle attendit longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'un des hommes de main ne vienne la chercher pour de nouveau la présenter à Leland. Ce dernier lui montra son écran de téléphone :

\- _Devinez qui commence à s'inquiéter pour sa belle ? Allez Connie, c'est à nous de jouer maintenant._

Smith fit signe aux deux hommes qui attrapèrent Connie par les épaules, la firent asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de l'entrepôt et lui attachèrent les mains dans le dos. L'un d'eux prit plusieurs photos avec son téléphone, faisant attention à ce que son visage tuméfié soit bien visible. Leland récupéra le téléphone mais ne répondit pas tout de suite au SMS de Mike. Finalement après quelques temps, il composa un message et y joint une photo de Connie…

##

Mike sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'expéditeur. Son cœur bondit alors qu'il ouvrait le message… Son visage se décomposa une nouvelle fois. Lupo et Bernard le regardèrent, inquiets. Il leur tendit son appareil. Un bref message lui recommandant de lâcher l'affaire était accompagné d'une photo de Connie, la lèvre ensanglantée et une large ecchymose sur la joue gauche. Quelques instants après le téléphone sonna, le même numéro s'afficha… Suivant les recommandations des détectives, Mike décrocha en activant le haut-parleur.

L'interlocuteur engagea directement la conversation :

 _\- Mike Cutter ! Je commençais à m'impatienter ! Que pensez-vous de ma photo ? Le modèle est intéressant, qu'en dites-vous ?_ nargua Smith.

Mike n'était pas le genre d'homme à se mettre en colère. Alors bien sûr il pouvait s'énerver, il le faisait régulièrement d'ailleurs, contre Jack le plus souvent, mais se mettait rarement en colère. La dernière fois c'était contre Cédric Stubber, lorsque ce dernier, accusé d'un crime homophobe, avait insulté Connie. Ajoutez à cela ses ennuis avec son ancien mentor Emily Ryan et Mike était littéralement sorti de ses gongs. A cet instant il sentait le sang affluer vers son visage et se sentit prêt à laisser exploser sa colère. Bernard lui fit signe de respirer profondément, il s'exécuta.

 _\- Que voulez-vous ?_

\- _Lâchez l'affaire Mike et il n'arrivera rien à votre petite copine._

\- _Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible._

A l'autre bout du fil, Mike put entendre une conversation, mais n'arriva pas à en saisir le sens. Quelques instants plus tard il crut reconnaître le bruit sourd de quelqu'un se faisant frapper, ce qui le fit blêmir. A ses côtés, les deux détectives enrageaient. Son interlocuteur reprit la conversation.

\- _Cette réponse ne me satisfait pas Monsieur Cutter. Malheureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas vous qui en subissait les conséquences… Elle est vraiment bluffante, vous savez. Son joli visage, tout abîmé…_ Smith laissait volontairement traîner ses mots.

\- _Ne la touchez pas !_

\- _Cela ne dépend pas de moi Mike… Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Je sais comment vous joindre_ , ricana Smith avant de mettre un terme à la conversation.

Mike reprit ses esprits, il devait agir rapidement s'il voulait retrouver Connie vivante. Il fallait arrêter tous les suspects dans l'affaire, aller de nouveau interroger Rufus, tracer le portable de Connie, prévenir Jack de ces nouveaux éléments… Tout se bousculait dans l'esprit de Mike. Alors que Mike irait interroger Rufus à la prison, Lupo et Bernard se chargeraient des arrestations. Les trois hommes échangèrent quelques mots avant de se séparer :

\- _Elle est solide et courageuse Mike._

\- _Merci les gars… Allons-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre._

##

Après son entrevue avec Rufus - qui n'était au courant de rien - Mike revint au bureau. Sur le chemin il avait brièvement exposé la situation à Jack et nota immédiatement son inquiétude. _Il tient énormément à elle, comme moi_ , pensa-t-il.

La localisation du portable de Connie n'avait rien donné, ses ravisseurs ayant pris soin de l'éteindre. Le dernier signal émis couvrait une zone de recherche trop étendue pour être véritablement utile. En ce moment même, les détectives devaient être en train d'interroger les suspects. Un seul manquait à l'appel : Leland… Mike focalisa son attention sur ses dossiers personnels, à la recherche d'éléments indiquant le lieu où Connie pouvait être retenue. Un élément retint son attention, il se leva pour parcourir d'autres dossiers, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait. Puis sans rien dire, il fourra les dossiers dans son cartable, prit sa veste et sortit. Arrivé au poste de police, il montra à Lupo et Bernard ce qui avait retenu son attention plus tôt : en étudiant plus précisément les factures du courtier, des avocats et du juge, Mike avait noté de nombreux achats qui ne correspondaient pas à des fournitures normales pour des personnes exerçant ces professions. Il voulait notamment connaître le lieu où le matériel avait été livré. Les trois hommes obtinrent rapidement l'information voulue en se renseignant auprès des entreprises concernées.

Mike nota l'adresse indiquée que Lupo repéra sur un plan de la ville : cela correspondait à la zone où le signal du téléphone de Connie avait été émis pour la dernière fois. Plein d'espoir, Mike insista pour accompagner les policiers à l'endroit indiqué. Malheureusement, l'endroit était désert…

##

Mike était assis sur le canapé dans le bureau de Jack, un verre de bourbon à la main, les cheveux en pagaille, les manches de sa chemise relevées, les boutons du haut défaits et sa cravate retirée. Après l'échec de l'après-midi, Mike était rentré, abattu, à son bureau. Jack l'aperçut et l'invita à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il était tout aussi inquiet que Mike mais se devait de le dissimuler.

\- _Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour rester aussi calme Jack…_

\- _Vous voulez en parler ?_

\- _De quoi ?_

\- _Bon sang, Mike !_

\- _Je ne veux pas la perdre Jack_ , répondit finalement Mike, les yeux rivés sur son verre. _Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue après que Marcus Woll ait insinué que lui et Connie avaient eu des relations sexuelles ? Je vous ai dit qu'elle et moi n'étions que des collègues et non des amants…_

\- _Je m'en souviens._

\- _Eh bien… Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver mais elle et moi…_

\- _Moi je le sais…_ Mike leva les yeux vers Jack avec un air interrogateur.

\- _Oh allez Mike, ne soyez pas idiot, c'est évident ! je vous apprécie tous les deux mais vous êtes deux sacrés idiots ! Il n'y a que vous pour vous retrancher derrière ce foutu principe de ne pas mélanger vos vies personnelles et professionnelles. Nous sommes des humains après tout. Nous avons des sentiments et surtout nous ne commandons pas ce genre de choses. Elles arrivent, c'est tout. Je connais Connie depuis assez d'années pour savoir qu'elle est amoureuse de vous, et je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous ressentez la même chose à son égard. Vous devez vous poser la seule bonne question : est-ce que mon travail est plus important que ma vie ? Si vous pensez que oui alors vous pourrez continuer à passer vos nuits à travailler et à siroter un bourbon bon marché en compagnie d'un vieux DA sinon battez-vous pour elle._

Mike resta bouche bée, les mots de Jack résonnant dans sa tête. Jack alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- _Mais je crois que vous avez déjà la réponse à cette question…_


	7. Chapter 7

Alors que la nuit avançait, Mike ne cessait de penser à Connie, prisonnière de ce détraqué et de ses hommes de main. Il était impuissant et s'était résigné à laisser la police faire son travail de recherche. Lupo lui avait garanti qu'il serait le premier averti s'il y avait du nouveau. Il essayait régulièrement de contacter le téléphone de Connie mais ce dernier semblait toujours éteint. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre alors Mike faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, faisant tournoyer sa batte de baseball. _Et si elle ne revenait pas ?_ Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Jack avait raison - comme d'habitude –, la vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter au maximum. Déterminé à ne pas laisser le pire arriver, Mike se replongea dans les comptes rendus d'interrogatoires de Rufus, de ses prostituées et de ses complices. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit : il devait absolument parler aux prostituées de Leland, elles voyaient en Mike la seule personne capable de les sortir des griffes du proxénète et l'aideraient sûrement. Il se hâta de prendre son manteau et se dirigea vers ce qu'il avait identifié comme étant leur zone de travail. En arrivant, il fut accosté par plusieurs prostituées. En y repensant il aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir d'avoir de telles idées…

\- _Bonsoir mon minou, je peux t'aider ? Tu as l'air perdu…_ lui demanda une femme, vêtue d'une mini-jupe et d'un boléro en cuir.

\- _Euh… Je cherche quelqu'un de précis_ , répondit Mike, gêné.

\- _Dommage. Je t'aurais fait passer un excellent moment_ , poursuivit la femme alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui et lui caressait le torse de sa main.

\- _Connaissez-vous Candy ? C'est urgent._

Soudain le comportement de la prostituée changea, elle se recula et devint plus agressive.

\- _Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Candy ?_

\- _Je travaille pour le bureau du DA et j'ai besoin de son aide…_

\- _Elle n'est pas là ce soir. Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, il n'y a rien pour toi ici_ , menaça la femme.

\- _C'est bon Denise, je m'en occupe._ Mike se retourna vers la voix et reconnut Candy.

\- _Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?_

\- _Oui oui c'est bon, c'est le type dont je t'ai parlé. Il m'aide à régler mes problèmes avec Rufus et Leland._

Mike soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers Candy.

\- _J'ai besoin de votre aide Candy._

\- _J'ai cru comprendre cela…_

\- _Leland a enlevé ma partenaire ce matin et je ne sais pas où chercher…_ avança Mike, désespéré. Candy plissa les yeux, elle ne savait que trop bien de quoi était capable Leland.

\- _Avez-vous essayé les entrepôts désaffectés ?_

\- _Oui mais cela n'a rien donné, l'endroit semblait totalement abandonné. Nous n'avons plus aucune piste sérieuse. Je me suis dit que peut-être Rufus ou Leland avaient l'habitude de vous rencontrer dans un endroit précis, un peu isolé de Manhattan… S'il vous plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous y réfléchissiez sérieusement._

\- _Ce n'est pas seulement votre partenaire, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Non, en effet… Je remuerais ciel et terre pour la retrouver.

Candy demanda à Denise et aux autres prostituées si elles ne se souvenaient pas d'un lieu où elles auraient été emmenées par exemple. En étudiant les différentes possibilités, un endroit, situé dans un endroit calme et parfait pour retenir une personne sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, retint leur attention. Elles en communiquèrent l'adresse à Mike.

\- _Je viens avec vous._

\- _Hors de question, c'est trop dangereux !_

\- _Raison de plus pour vous accompagner, je connais bien Leland et je sais de quoi il est capable. Laissez-moi vous aider comme vous le faites pour moi, s'il-vous-plaît._

Mike capitula. Après tout Candy avait raison, qui mieux qu'elle pouvait l'aider dans une telle situation. Il appela Lupo et Bernard pour les mettre au courant de ce dernier rebondissement.

Les détectives rejoignirent bientôt Mike et Candy. Il fallait agir rapidement et de manière discrète et cette dernière serait leur clef…

##

L'opération policière fut un succès. En effet, les policiers purent jouer sur l'effet de surprise pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les hommes de main de Leland ainsi que Leland lui-même et délivrer Connie. Lupo et Bernard la trouvèrent enfermée dans une petite pièce au fond de l'entrepôt, marquée au visage mais visiblement sans autre blessure. Elle les serra dans ses bras.

\- _Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?_

\- _Grâce à Mike… et à Candy. On vous expliquera plus tard, pour l'instant vous devez voir un médecin. Connie ?_

\- Oui ?

\- _Il vous attend dehors…_

Connie ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de ce qui avait été sa geôle pendant de longues heures et se précipiter à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Elle aperçut un Mike blême d'inquiétude qui courut vers elle dès qu'il la vit.

\- _Mon dieu Connie…_

\- _Je vais bien Mike. Ce n'est pas grave…_ se voulut rassurante Connie en désignant les ecchymoses sur son visage.

Il se regardèrent quelques instants sans savoir quoi faire. Mike n'osait pas la prendre dans ses bras devant tous ces policiers. Il se saisit de ses mains et les porta à ses lèvres, les embrassant doucement.

\- _Merci Mike, pour tout… Lupo m'a raconté…_

\- _Connie…_ il balbutiait d'émotion, _ma vie sans vous n'a aucun sens._

Leur moment fut interrompu par Jack qui lui n'hésita pas à serrer Connie dans ses bras, trop heureux de la retrouver saine et sauve. Mike s'éclipsa momentanément pour remercier Candy de son aide précieuse et lui promettre de faire condamner le plus sévèrement possible les membres du réseau qui l'avaient exploitée pendant si longtemps.

- _Vous êtes un homme de bien Monsieur Cutter. Prenez soin d'elle, elle aura besoin de vous._

- _Merci Candy. Je ne vais plus la lâcher_ , assura Mike, se retournant pour regarder amoureusement Connie. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle lui sourit, fatiguée mais heureuse.

Alors que les ambulanciers l'amenaient à l'hôpital afin de lui faire passer des examens et de la garder en observation pour la nuit, Mike lui promit de passer la voir le lendemain à son domicile. Il ne lâcha pas l'ambulance des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue. Jack suivit toute la scène d'un œil amusé et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mike dans un geste paternel.

##

Mike n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer avant de se rendre chez Connie. Il était encore vêtu de son costume trois pièces bleu gris, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau que d'habitude. Avec le bouquet de roses qu'il tenait dans une main et une bouteille de vin dans l'autre, on aurait dit le gendre idéal se rendant pour la première fois dans sa belle-famille et voulant mettre tous les atouts de son côté. Il respira profondément et frappa à la porte.

 _\- Mike !_ Connie s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. _Je suis contente que vous soyez venu._

Malgré les évènements de la veille et la nuit passée en observation à l'hôpital, Connie semblait en forme. Seul son visage portait les stigmates des coups qu'elle avait reçu. En jean et chemise blanche, elle restait sexy au possible. Mike ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses courbes parfaitement dessinées. Soudain gêné, il rougit comme un enfant qu'on venait de prendre en train de faire une bêtise. Il secoua la tête et lui tendit les fleurs.

\- _Elles sont magnifiques Mike ! Et sentent tellement bon !_ Connie disposa les roses dans un vase et se pencha de nouveau pour en sentir le doux parfum.

\- _Juste comme vous…_ murmura Mike, espérant que Connie ne l'ait pas entendu. _J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait trinquer à votre retour_ , ajouta Mike en montrant la bouteille qu'il avait amenée.

Connie alla chercher deux verres à pied et le tire-bouchon dans sa cuisine et fit signe à Mike de s'installer sur le canapé. Elle lui tendit le tire-bouchon afin qu'il les serve pendant qu'elle retournait à la cuisine prendre quelques biscuits. Une fois tous les deux installés sur le canapé, légèrement tournés en face l'un de l'autre, ils levèrent leur verre de manière à porter un toast.

\- _Je voulais vraiment vous remercier Mike, je sais que vous avez fait beaucoup pour me sauver, même solliciter des prostituées !_ lui dit Connie en le regardant intensément. _Merci d'avoir été là pour moi…_

 _\- Toujours._

Mike posa son verre sur la table basse et se rapprocha d'elle. Il leva la main droite vers son visage et doucement passa ses doigts sur les traces de blessure. Il combla rapidement la distance le séparant des lèvres de Connie et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il passerait le reste de sa vie à l'embrasser s'il le pouvait. Il mit fin au baiser pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- _Quand j'étais là-bas, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais pour tenir, c'était à vous Mike, à la promesse faite d'un futur ensemble. Je… Je vous aime…_

\- _Oh Connie…_ La voix de Mike se brisa et de nouveau il l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci le baiser était passionné et exprimait tous les sentiments longtemps réprimés. Ils sentaient le désir monter en eux, s'exprimant dans les couches de vêtements retirées, les respirations haletantes et les gestes frénétiques. Connie saisit la main de Mike et l'attira vers sa chambre.

\- _Vous êtes sûre ?_

\- _Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, Mike._

Alors doucement il la bascula sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Les yeux remplis de désir l'un pour l'autre, ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir par d'infinis baisers et caresses. Leurs corps jouaient à l'unisson et ils ne firent bientôt plus qu'un…

Allongée dans les bras de Mike, un large sourire illuminant son visage, Connie promenait ses doigts sur son torse. Elle se promit de passer le reste de sa vie dans ces bras-là mais auparavant ils devaient avoir une conversation, la conversation.

\- _Mike… On doit parler de ce qui se passe entre nous._

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Je ne veux pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Marcus. Au travail, je veux dire… Je suis ta subordonnée et je ne veux pas devenir celle qui obtient de l'avancement parce qu'elle a une liaison avec le patron. Je ne veux pas que l'on pense que c'est par favoritisme que j'en suis là. Et surtout, il va y avoir des moments où nous serons en désaccord et cela rejaillira forcément sur nous…_

\- _Connie…_ Mike se redressa et saisit ses mains, _je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois et je ne passerai pas à côté de ce bonheur avec toi. Longtemps j'ai cru que le travail devait être ma seule et unique priorité mais tu m'as fait réaliser que ce n'est pas tout. Tu es tout ! Tu es magnifique, douce, intelligente, drôle. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à te faire sourire et rire pour en entendre le son, à t'embrasser, à te faire l'amour, à passer mes jours, mes soirées et mes nuits avec toi. C'est pourquoi j'ai parlé à Jack ce matin. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il me change de service. Tu travaillais avec lui avant moi et vous avez un lien spécial, je ne veux pas briser cela. Jack pense que l'unité spéciale des victimes serait un bon avancement. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

\- _Oh Mike, c'est…_ Connie ne termina pas sa phrase mais passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avant de reprendre :

\- _Michael Cutter, j'espère que vous n'avez aucun plan pour le week-end car je pense le passer dans ce lit avec vous !_


	8. Epilogue

Environ un mois après les évènements…

Mike et Connie venaient de gagner leur dernière affaire ensemble. Ils savaient que professionnellement cela allait changer beaucoup de choses pour eux et avaient redouté ce moment depuis que Mike avait demandé à changer de service.

Les bureaux étaient complètement déserts, rien d'anormal pour un vendredi soir, même Jack était parti. Ils devaient se retrouver un peu plus tard autour d'une bière en compagnie des détectives Lupo et Bernard pour trinquer à la fin de leur collaboration. Mike classait les derniers dossiers dans les archives, notamment celui du réseau impliquant Rufus et Leland. Finalement il avait obtenu des condamnations importantes pour tous les accusés et malgré les menaces de Cartwell de ruiner sa carrière, il s'en était sorti sans trop de dommages. L'enlèvement de Connie par Leland n'était également plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle avait surmonté cette épreuve avec l'aide d'un psy recommandé par une de ses amies, avec qui Mike allait devoir travailler en étroite collaboration, Olivia Benson. Mike fut également un soutien important, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il était là pour la rassurer quand les cauchemars la réveillaient au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais aujourd'hui elle allait beaucoup mieux, les cauchemars se faisant plus rares. Elle le regardait ranger ses quelques affaires personnelles dans un carton, adossée à la porte de son bureau. Sentant qu'on l'observait, il releva la tête et lui sourit tendrement.

\- _Hey ! J'ai bientôt terminé. Je tiens à laisser la place nette pour mon successeur_ , lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- _Ce bureau, sans toi dedans à faire les cents pas en jouant avec ta batte, va être… différent. Travailler sans toi va être différent…_

\- _Heureusement, je ne serai qu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Quand tu seras trop désespérée de ne plus pouvoir admirer ma bouille d'ange, tu pourras toujours venir me voir…_ la taquina Mike alors que Connie levait les yeux au ciel. Elle se rapprocha de lui, le regardant de la manière qui le faisait succomber à chaque fois. Depuis le début de leur relation amoureuse, un mois plus tôt, son cœur chavirait à chaque fois qu'elle lui réservait ce regard. Elle savait l'effet que ce dernier avait sur lui et jubila intérieurement.

\- _Connie_ , souffla-t-il, _je ne vais plus répondre de rien…_ il combla les derniers mètres le séparant d'elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, le fait qu'ils soient totalement seuls dans le bureau l'aidant à agir de la sorte. _On n'a pas le temps de rentrer avant d'y aller, n'est-ce pas ?_

Connie rit en voyant sa mine dépitée et lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots qui le firent frissonner de désir.

\- _Quelque chose me dit que je vais passer une excellente soirée !_ Mike attrapa son manteau, embrassa Connie sur la joue et ils sortirent ensemble du bureau.

##

Ils avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre dans ce bar pour évacuer le stress des cas qu'ils avaient à gérer, pour célébrer leurs victoires et pour faire passer la déception de leurs défaites. Mais ce soir, le rendez-vous avait une saveur particulière…

\- _Alors c'est lundi que vous nous abandonnez Mike ?_

\- _Exact Messieurs._

\- _Enfin heureusement, on garde la plus belle partie du tandem…_ le taquina Lupo en faisant un clin d'œil à Connie qui rit de bon cœur.

Ils passaient un excellent moment se remémorant les cas les plus insolites mais également les plus difficiles qu'ils aient eu à traverser au cours de leurs années de collaboration. Si avec Lupo et Bernard tout n'avait pas été simple au début, au fur et à mesure des cas, ils avaient appris à se faire mutuellement confiance et étaient désormais plus que de simples collègues. Jack les avait finalement rejoints après sa réunion avec le maire et précisa à Mike que ce serait l'une des nombreuses tâches qu'il aurait à accomplir lorsqu'à son tour il serait DA… Mike grimaça à l'idée de devoir se rendre dans ce genre de réunions politiques, où les intérêts de quelques personnes puissantes pouvaient passer avant la justice. Une fois son verre arrivé, Jack prit la parole.

\- _Au cours de ma très longue carrière, j'ai vu passer de nombreux DA, EADA, ADA ou inspecteurs mais je dois avouer que vous 4 avez quelque chose de particulier. Peut-être est-ce dû à ma position ou mon expérience mais avez su construire, au cours de ces années de collaboration, une véritable équipe dont le seul but était la quête inlassable de la vérité et de la justice. Ce sont également nos moments d'opposition qui nous ont permis d'avancer, de faire évoluer nos points de vue et de nous questionner sur qui nous étions. Je suis fier de ce que nous avons accomplis ensemble et j'espère cette belle réussite va continuer. Et vous Mike, je suis heureux du chemin que vous avez pris, tant personnellement,_ à ces mots Mike serra la main de Connie dans la sienne en souriant, _que professionnellement. J'ai toute confiance en vos capacités à réussir au sein de l'Unité spéciale même s'il faudra vous adapter à l'équipe du Sergent Benson. Je peux déjà vous entendre vous disputer et me causer d'innombrables maux de tête…_ Tous rirent à cette dernière remarque et levèrent leurs verres pour accompagner Jack dans son toast.

\- _Merci infiniment Jack._

La soirée se poursuivit jusqu'au moment où le devoir rappela à l'ordre les deux détectives. Jack en profita pour s'éclipser également.

##

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de Connie, main dans la main, Mike se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui murmurer :

\- _Je suis définitivement prêt pour le reste de la soirée…_ Connie se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rougit. Elle aimait ce côté joueur de Mike, si différent de la manière dont il se comportait dans la sphère professionnelle. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux bleus, brillants de désir et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- _Vous êtes impossible Michael Cutter !_

Une fois dans l'appartement, Connie prit la direction des opérations, usant de son regard pour attiser le désir de son amant.

\- _Dieu, Connie…_ haleta-t-il.

Elle le poussa sur le lit, s'installa à califourchon sur lui et commença à retirer de la manière la plus sensuelle possible ses vêtements. Mike ne perdait pas une miette de ce charmant spectacle, la dévorant des yeux. Son regard brûlant tirait désormais vers le noir. Elle desserra sa cravate et lui déboutonna se chemise alors qu'il passait ses mains dans son dos, caressant frénétiquement sa peau. Ils reprirent leur plus belle partition, jouant des accords parfaits…

Plus tard, dans ses bras, il lui murmura une étrange phrase à la sonorité chantante.

\- _Ya pihi irakema…_

Connie leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

\- _En Amazonie, les Yanomami utilisent cette phrase pour dire « je t'aime ». Mais pas seulement. Cela signifie « je suis contaminé par ton être, une partie de toi y vit et y grandit… »_

Connie resta bouche bée et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

\- _Mike… c'est la plus belle chose que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite. Je… Si tu savais tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je t'aime vraiment, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé aucun homme. Tu es ma vie maintenant et je sais que je veux la passer avec toi._

Et les deux amants reprirent leur danse, heureux d'avoir la certitude de passer le reste de leur vie ensemble…


End file.
